<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where the Mythical Meets the Lonely and Widowed by GoldStar100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137191">Where the Mythical Meets the Lonely and Widowed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldStar100/pseuds/GoldStar100'>GoldStar100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All's fair in love, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Faeri, Flower Symbolism, Flowers, Fluffy, JJ isn't a complete and total jerk, Major Character Injury, Maybe a friends to lovers: again I ain't spoiling squat, Maybe a major character death: I ain't spoiling squat, Minor Character Death, Minor Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Other, Phichit is best boy prove me wrong, Slow Burn, Small warning: everybody in this show are idiots, VictUuri, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Viktor is just bored, Why are you still reading this?, Widowed, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, Yuuri is an innocent dork, anxiety is a bitch, prince - Freeform, viktuuri, y'all are going to hate me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldStar100/pseuds/GoldStar100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Very Slow and Inconsistent Updates, you have been warned. </p><p>Not too far away, there is a place,<br/>where the sun hugs its tender embrace.<br/>Where the tears of sprites that taste of lavender flow,<br/>and the sweetness of the moon leaves the fields aglow.<br/>And the carnations rise with the beat of a wing,<br/>and the wind makes the stars in harmony sing.<br/>There's a cascade of waters of azulean blue,<br/>flowing with fates of those led askew.<br/>Should the lost and wishful find themselves here,<br/>away will melt their troubles and fear<br/>But only under the shining moon,<br/>when the stars sings for lilies in bloom.  </p><p>~~~</p><p>Viktor'd never given much thought to fairy tales; how could he, when his mind was always somewhere else? Wandering, forever astray. Dreaming of escapes from this life he led. </p><p>"One day..." He thought, "I'll get out of this place." </p><p>He just never thought his savior would be so...small.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin &amp; Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where the Mythical Meets the Lonely and Widowed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> It was then that he realized he’d made a mistake.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A large one.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This wasn’t a mistake that was easily forgotten. This wasn’t a missed decimal in a math problem on a test that meant 10 percent of one’s grade. Nor was it like a spill of milk on an olden table of oak. The wetting of necessary firewood paled in comparison. The char on the country chicken that signified hours spent wasted into dust a mere child. No, this wasn’t that kind of mistake.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This was a mistake of altering proportions. The beginning misstep in a series of stumbles.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And such a small misstep it had been as well. But much as the smallest beat of a ladybug’s wing can alert a nearby wasp to its presence. Much as the awakening of a wasp can lead to the awakening of the nest. Much as the wasps’s buzz can set seeds and pollen into motion in search of a rich patch of earth to land in. Much as the soft landing of seeds into fertilized earth can lead to the creation of new life in the form of a sea of waiting buds. Much as the correct accumulation of sun and water can lead to the blooming of each bud into a flourish of color. Much as the esteemed beauty of one certain bloom can attract the attention of a young lad wandering the field in silent morouse.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Much as the simple flower can bring a wave of emotions to the young man that he’d been missing for such a time, and present him with the will to take a breath.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Much as the smallest beat of a ladybug’s wing can lead to happiness in a certain little boy running amok in a sea of flowers, the smallest of missteps can lead to he greatest of leaps.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And well, in the heat of the moment, he suspected that maybe he shouldn’t have done what he’d done. An action of impulse fueled by the simple push of curiosity blooming into the start of something truly magnificent. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wait… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Why these thoughts were returning to him at this moment he couldn’t say. Was it like they said?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “When the death of one is imminent, the events of their life, let it be one of joy or sorrow, will flash through the consciousness of a person, guilt or innocence be damned.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Or was it because, at that moment, he guessed that never again would he get the chance to make more of such memories?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Viktor!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Voices can be such torture to the souls of those missing such, as had the literature he’d often had to choke down his throat displayed proudly. He now understood the meaning of the phrase; the world was throwing a final taunt to the suffering and lost </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How cruel.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But cruelty can be such a beautiful thing, under the right circumstances </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes, at that moment he realized that he had made a mistake.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A large one  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But could he bring himself to regret it?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Not one bit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The gleam of the sword raised high above his head was proof of that.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>